Libram of Vaunted Justice
The Libram of Vaunted Justice is a purely empirical account of the histories, heroes, codes and practices of the Order of the Silver Hand. Written by the knights therein, the Libram serves as a baseline for modern Knights of the Silver Hand to learn and appreciate the retold tales of old, and hearken back to age-old practices. Primarily written by current and former knights of the Alterac Chapter of the Silver Hand - the aim was to allow new aspirants, or age-old knights a basis for discourse to build from. The continued expansion of this Libram is meant to coincide for the much more concise Silver Handbook. This project is meant to develop a series of easy-to-digest in-character texts as reference sources for people interested in roleplay centered around the Order of the Silver Hand. While it aims to be an authoritative in-character account of the Silver Hand, it is by no means one out-of-character. =Books= ---- *Book of Histories *Book of Heroes *Book of Codes *Book of Structures *Book of the Light *Book of Martial Practice *Book of Trials =Introduction= ---- And so, the heroes of the Light argued about the mundane. Old practices and tales already established in the days of old - the modern Paladin seeks to reinvent the core tenets of the Order of the Silver Hand. The rich history of this great order is vast. Blessed by the Light, guided by virtue, the Order of the Silver Hand as endured in spite of its once-waning influence. It has conquered the Orcish Hordes, it has conquered the Legion; but we of the Light cannot allow this esteemed order to eat itself alive on the laurels of reforms. These volumes serve as a foundation for the principals of the Silver Hand, old and new alike. They are organized as best as possible to explore every facet of what it means to be a Knight of the Silver Hand. Written by knights and accounted by the Alteraci chapter of the Silver Hand for a half-decade, this continued writing serves as a basis. In a world that demands reminders of its roots, the Paladins of the Silver Hand have divided and bickered about how things "best be done" for far too long. In turn, these texts are also meant to be a guideline, to be used, adapted, debated, discussed and developed by each and every Knight of the Silver Hand. We need not be reliant on a Highlord to make our decisions for us. One of the core values of our order is to serve as good guides, and good leaders... And so, this is the tool for guidance. Be it the aspiring squire seeking purpose from mythical tales of great heroes, to the seasoned knight in search of purpose or guidance for their own pupils. It has been dubbed the "Libram of Vaunted Justice", not only to regale the great Tirion Fordring's rallying call, but to embody and appreciate the fact the purpose of the Silver Hand should be regaled! O' the great knights deeds should be celebrated. These are all the tools and words they used to be come so powerful, and so esteemed. And so, this book is for the Light's vaunted justice. The heroes of the Light. Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Order of the Silver Hand